Arkham City interview tapes: Mister Freeze
by madisonhagan1
Summary: All Arkham City interview tapes of Mister Freeze. I do not own DC Comics, Batman and or anything Batman related. Nor did I make the game Batman: Arkham City or write the dialogue of the Mister Freeze interview tapes. I also do not own Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros, or anything related to it. No Copyright intended!


**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! I do not own Arkham Asylum or Arkham City, the video games, meaning I did not make them. I also do not own DC Comics, Batman, or anything Batman related, nor do I own Rocksteady Studios or anything related to it.**

**The director of the Batman: Arkham City game is Sefton Hill.**

**And the writing credits of the game go to Bob Kane, Bill Finger, Paul Crocker, Sefton Hill, Jerry Robinson, Marv Worlfman, Gardner Fox, Carmine Infantino, Paul Dini, Bruce W. Timm, Dan Slott, Ryan Sook, Denny O'Neil, Joe Quesada, Chuck Dixon, Doug Moench, Graham Nolan, Sheldon Moldoff, David Wood, Jeph Loeb, Jim Lee, Steve Ditko, Gerry Conway, Gene Colan, Curt Swan, Robert Kanigher, Neal Adams, Bob Brown, Dick, Giordano, Dick Sprang, Alfred Bester, Alan Grant, and Norm Breyfogle.**

**The cast for these specific voices used in this specific interview tapes are, Hugo Strange: Corey Burton. TYGER Guards: I believe the voice for them are David Kaye and Michael Gough. And Mister Freeze: Maurice LaMarche.**

**The game is also produced by Daniel Bailie, Nathan Burlow, Ames Kirshen, Matthew Mizutani, Ernest Zamora. And the rest of the departments.**

**Also the company credits are DC Entertainment, Rocksteady Studios, Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. (WBIE) and Watertower Music.**

**Anyway. This is for non profit, entertainment purposes only. Thank you for reading. And buy the game if you haven't! But again, you don't have too. But It's an awesome game. I've beat it I don't know how many times and never get tired of it.**

**Anyway, again. I do not own this. I did not write this. This is not my original piece. It is from the Batman: Arkham City game.**

Patient interview #1.

TYGER Guard: "Prisoner's here, sir."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Very good. Send him in."

TYGER Guard: "But we haven't got his suit off him yet. He's dangerous. Are you sure?"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Of course. Victor Fries and I have much in common. We will be fine."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Welcome to my facility. Please, take a seat."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "I prefer to stand. Why am I here?"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Oh, Victor, there will be plenty of time for that later/ Right now I wish to get to know you. Discover how you came to have such a..._frosty_ outlook on life."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "I have nothing to say to you. You may have taken my weapons, but my suit still has considerable offensive capabilities. I will freeze the marrow in your legs. Each bone will shatter and fracture while you remain completely aware of your impending paralysis, begging me to end you."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "I don't think that you will do that, Victor."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Really? Why not?"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Simple. If you hurt me, your wide will _die."_

Patient interview #2.

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Where is she?! Where is my wife!?"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Nora is in safe hands. Now, let's discuss an incident from your childhood."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "No."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Then this is over. Guard!"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Wait! What do you wish to learn?"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Your early years were troubled."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "I was not a sociable child, but that is all."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Even your parents disowned you. They sent you away to a reform school, correct?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "They did not understand my work."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Your work? According to a police report, you froze over a dozen of your neighbors' pets."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "I have always had an interest in cryonic preservation. I didn't understand why my parents allowed our sick pets to die instead of attempting to save them. So I set about finding my own way. I intended to revive all those creatures."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "But you didn't. Which brings us to Nora."

Patient interview #3.

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Have you ever seen a flower die? Watched something that was once so beautiful, so full of life, collapse and rot from within..."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "You refer to Nora's illness?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "It seems like yesterday when I first found her. It all happened so quickly. Suddenly, I was losing her."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Did you seek help? What about your employer GothCorp?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "I hid it from them, diverting resources from GothCorp's research in an attempt to find a cure, but in the end, I failed. Time was running out. I knew that if I was discovered, Nora would die."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Why take that risk?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Do you know what it is to love someone? To _really_ love them?"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "No."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Nora was all I could think of. I re-ran the diagnostics, re-examined every detail from every angle, certain that I had missed something. I cursed myself for being so blind, so stupid. Surely there was a cure. I just needed more time. Then I realized what I had to do."

Patient interview #4.

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "I had worked without sleep for a week. My needs didn't seem important. Sleep didn't matter. Food didn't matter. There was only_ her._ I looked at Nora and I told her that I loved her. She told me there was nothing I could do, that I..._we_ should just accept fate. She smiled her beautiful smile while she said it. I promise to cure her. And then I pressed the button."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "You cryogenically froze her. Keeping her on ice, so to speak, while you worked on a cure. It broke your heart but now you had al the time in the world. Did you feel relieved?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "I went home and fell into a deep sleep. For the first time since we discovered Nora's illness, I dared to dream. But...For weeks I had ignored my superiors' attempts to contact me. The next morning I overslept. And by the time I got to the lab, Ferris Boyle, the CEO, was there waiting."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "What did he do?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "He accused me of industrial espionage, which I denied, but then his guards found Nora. Boyle told me that, like all of my "research," She belonged to him. I was enraged. I attacked him, but his guards beat me back and in the struggle, I was drenched by the cryogenic chemical I had created. I lay on the floor helpless watching the guards steal Nora away. Boyle told me it was a tragedy for such a promising mind to perish in a lab accident. And he left me to _die._"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "But you survived."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Yes. The chemicals absorbed into my body and...transformed my metabolism. My body went numb. I felt a strange tingling then searing pain all over...Each breath ignited my lungs. I clawed my way back to a refrigeration unit and as I closed the door behind me, I felt the icy child calm my aching body. Things sudden;y seemed clear."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "What seemed clear? Finding a cure for Nora?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Yes and no. I wanted revenge. Boyle would pay."

Patient interview #5.

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "You failed to kill Ferris Boyle, though, didn't you?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Yes."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Why?"

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "You know why. Batman. Though he did return Nora to safety - until you got her."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "See, there you go. Blame me. Blame your parents because you failed to revive your neighbors' pets. Blame Ferris Boyle for spoiling your plans to cure Nora. Blame Batman for stopping your revenge against Boyle. And now Nora is in danger..."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "Because of you."

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "No, Victor. Because of you. You have always had a heart of ice. You stole peoples' pets, you stole GothCorp resources, and since then you've stolen so much more for your own selfish scientific inquiries. If you had shared your genius with others, devoted your energy to medicine instead of crime, perhaps your ice princess would be home now, preparing you a hot meal - instead of being delivered to the Joker."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "NO!"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "You could have saved Nora a long time ago, Victor."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: "It's all for her. _Everything._ I will get her back! And when I do, I'm coming for you!"

Psychiatrist, Professor Hugo Strange: "Thank you. We are done now."

Victor Fries aka Mister Freeze: _"Nora..."_


End file.
